6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Khaki Girl
The Khaki Girl is the 16th episode of 6teen. It aired in Canada on April 10, 2005, on Teletoon, and in the United States on July 9, 2009, on Cartoon Network. Caitlin learns about a competition to be the next "Khaki Girl" and happily enters, but soon runs into an obstacle: Tricia. Jude gets a date with Starr. Jonesy gets a job as a vendor of Roast Burkey Chunklets. Plot Main Plot Caitlin is at work when Tricia comes up to her with a guy in tow. There, Tricia proceeds to humiliate Caitlin thoroughly, and when Tricia finally leaves, Caitlin angrily shuts down the Big Squeeze so that she can talk out her problems with a friend. Her first choice is Jen, but Jen decides that Caitlin's problems could be more thoroughly addressed with input from Nikki, so they head over to the Khaki Barn. There, they find out that the Khaki Barn is having a competition to find the next Khaki Girl: a real girl whom the Khaki Barn selects to be on their posters and advertise for them. To make things even better, when the man who has come to the store to run the competition spots Caitlin, he immediately declares that he loves her style and has Caitlin sign up. Caitlin gladly does so, and when Tricia enters the store Jen can't help but brag about how Caitlin will be the next Khaki Girl. Of course, Tricia can't stand the possibility that Caitlin might have an advantage over her in any facet of life, so she signs up as well. Caitlin is upset about this, but cannot do anything about it, and when competition time rolls around she and Tricia end up being the two finalists after Tom eliminates Kristen and Kirsten. Caitlin is not happy about this turn of events, and she suggests that Tricia is not as good as she is at shopping. This accusation wounds Tricia, and when Caitlin challenges Tricia to a shop-off, she readily agrees. Tom is on board as well, and decides to make the shop-off the deciding factor in choosing the next Khaki Girl. Jen knows that Tricia is a good shopper, though, and decides to enter Caitlin into training. As a result, she refuses to let Caitlin have Roast Burkey Chunklets from Jonesy under the reasoning that the Chunklets are junk food and soon sets Caitlin to work at honing her shopping skills inside the Penalty Box. When Caitlin's training is complete, she heads over to the Khaki Barn with her female friends to engage Tricia in competition. In the competition, both Tricia and Caitlin prove themselves to be very good shoppers. However, there can be only one, and when Caitlin flawlessly pulls off a perfect combination of texting and shopping, she looks like she's won the position of Khaki Girl. Of course, Tricia won't stand for this, and when she spots her water bottle on the catwalk she gets an idea. Tricia "accidentally" knocks over the bottle, spilling water in Caitlin's path and causing Caitlin to slip and fall. This disqualifies Caitlin and gives Tricia the position of Khaki Girl on a technicality. However, soon food poisoning sets in for everyone who has had Roast Burkey Chunklets, and Tricia ends up puking all over Tom. The only person who doesn't puke is Caitlin, due to not having been allowed to try the meat, and she ends up being given the position of Khaki Girl by Tom due to his disgust with Tricia. This means that not only does Caitlin get to have her picture put up in the Khaki Barn changing rooms, Tricia is also forced to wear the lemon hat around the mall due to losing out to Caitlin. Sub-Plot One: Jude's First Date Jude is sitting by the fountain, laughing at Stanley (who fell in while reaching for a coin), when he notices a pretty redhead laughing as well. Interested, he goes over to chat with her, and she suggests that they see a movie together. Jude happily agrees, and soon he is seated by the Big Squeeze, chatting up a standee to get his confidence up for his first day. Jonesy comes by at this point, and when he hears of Jude's problem–that Jude has never kissed a girl–he first laughs and then begins to give Jude advice about how to properly kiss. Jonesy continues to do this while working at his newest job, where he's enlisted Jude's help by getting Jude to let him use the freezer at Stick It for storing meat. As he and Jude move the meat into the freezer, Jonesy gives Jude advice about how to not only give a kiss but recognize when a girl wants a kiss. While doing this, though, Jonesy demonstrates using his own face to show what a girl will do and receives an unexpected kiss from Jude, who thought he was reading the signs. When this happens, Jonesy makes an excuse to leave, and Jude is about to plug the freezer in when Starr comes by. Starr's arrival distracts Jude from his task, and he never does plug in the freezer. However, he and Starr have a good time sitting and chatting at Stick It, and this gives him confidence that they might hit it off on their movie date. His confidence is further bolstered when Jonesy hands him some chick flicks to help him learn what girls like and some chunklets to keep him energized. That night, at the Gigantoplex, everything seems to be going smoothly for Jude. He and Starr are having a good time watching the movie, and she's giving him several of the signals that Jonesy warned him about. When she leans in for a kiss, Jude moves to do the same when suddenly his stomach turns and bile fills his mouth. Unfortunately, it's too late to reverse course on the kiss, and Jude ends up puking in his girlfriend's mouth and all over her face. Sub-Plot Two: Roast Burkey Chunklets Jonesy has gotten a new job for a new business in the mall: an outlet that sells a product called Roast Burkey Chunklets. These food items are made of a combination of roast beef and turkey, and are delicious. When Jude allows Jonesy to keep the meat in the freezers at Stick It, Jonesy's life is made much easier, and soon a craze for the chunklets sweeps the mall. Jude forgot to plug in the freezer, however, and that means that the meat turns rotten. When Jonesy traces the rash of chunklet-related food poisoning back to the freezer, he is exceedingly disappointed, as not only is the entire mall sick but he also did everything else right for his job. Of course, he still gets fired, and Ron threatens him with an investigation for food poisoning. Quotes *'Caitlin:' (whispering) You know I work here! Why are you humiliating me in front of Brad? Tricia: Because it's fun. *'Jen:' You know that Leafs player, Ronan? He was in here earlier, and I told him he sucked. Crusher: Boo! Jen: Well he does! I call three goals in a season pretty sucky! *'Tricia:' That's not a very nice thing to say. It's true, but it's not very nice. *'Wyatt:' What smells so good over here and where can I get some? *'Jonesy:' Okay. Using tongue is optional. I prefer a little tonsil hockey now and then, but that's just me. *'Jonesy:' It's all about reading the signs. Jude: What signs? Jonesy: Well, it's all about body language. She'll lean in toward you, probably even touch you, then she'll open her mouth slightly and close her eyes, and that's when you go in for the kill. (Jonesy demonstrates what the girl will look like. Jude leaps up and kisses him.) Jonesy: (disgusted) Aah! Dude, what're you kissing me for! Jude: I thought I was reading the signs, man! *'Caitlin:' Why are you ruining this for me?!? Tricia: Because I can. *'Jonesy:' (handing over some tapes) Here. These are for you. Jude: Are they dirty? *'Kirsten:' Nikki. Kristen: Nikki. Nikki: Clones. Caitlin: Mandy. Jen: Gwen. Gwen: Jen. Caitlin. Mandy: Nikki. Caitlin. Caitlin: Tricia. Tricia: Caitlin. New loser friends of Caitlin. Nikki: Oh you stuck up little bi- Jonesy: OKAY! Who wants some chunklets, huh? *'Starr:' "HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Starr runs through the theater screaming, her face covered in vomit.) Jude: Come back! I've never barfed on a girl before! Gimme another chance! *'Jen:' Hey Tricia, nice hat. Trivia *'Goof:' Chrissy's line at the end of the episode is clearly voiced by Lauren Lipson, Kristen's voice actor. It is likely that the line was recorded for Kirsten but the animators made Chrissy say it. *Jonesy's job: seller of Roast Burkey Chunklets, a combination meat product snack Reason for firing: He sold spoiled chunklets due to Jude forgetting to plug in the freezer where the meat was stored, which resulted in an epidemic of food poisoning that swept the mall. *This episode provides another example of the b-word being cut off, with Jonesy having to interrupt Nikki's fight with Tricia. **The first example of this word being cut is "The Big Sickie," when Caitlin says "You know, you put the 'itch' in 'b-'" before being cut off by Nikki. *Jen references a fictional Toronto Maple Leafs player named Ronan when she explains why she's in the box so early on. Gallery Jude and Starr flirt.jpg|Jude and Starr flirt. Jude and Jonesy unintentionally kiss.jpg|Jude kisses Jonesy. THEYRE ALL GONE.png|"I thought I was reading the signs, man!" KG girlbattleredux.jpg|The girls meet. Video Category:Season 1 Category:Videos